The Changeling
by PhoenixXDawnXRose
Summary: Harry dies in the dept of mysteries. Wormtail brings him back to life giving his own life to do so. Sirius is cleared and Harry finally gets his wish to move in with Sirius and leave the Dursley's forever. Things couldn't get better, will it last? H/HR


**AN- I want to start by saying thank you for giving this story a chance. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and I would like to ask if anyone out there would be interested in being my beta for this story to fix those problems. I am terrible with punctuation mainly. This story will be Harry and Hermione though it might not be an immediate thing.**

**To all the Flamers out there, Don't waste your time and mine. I love reviews as long as they are constructive. Don't review me to tell me how much it sucks or that I should chop off my hands and never write again.**

**If you don't like it don't read it I'm not forcing you to read it with my Jedi mind powers. **

**On the other hand if anyone has any good suggestions let me know. I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. I'm just having fun with them. **

**Okay I've said enough, if you aren't bored to death from the AN please read on!.**

Harry's eyes widened and time slowed down. His friends had followed him into Voldemort's trap and Sirius was going to pay the price for Harry's stupidity.

Harry watched as Bellatrix fired the worst of the unforgivables, without a second thought Harry dived in front of Sirius taking the curse in the chest.

"Pup! No!" Sirius screamed in anguish seeing his godson's body lying limply on the floor. The escaped convict began firing hex after curse after jinx at his cousin's retreating back. The prophecy had been destroyed and the Deatheaters were fleeing but everyone's attention was centered on Harry.

"Why did you do it?" Sirius whimpered as Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while tears streamed down her own face.

None of them noticed the Deatheater approaching until he was kneeling beside of Harry's body.

"You get away from him rat!" Remus growled as several wands were pointed at Pettigrew.

"I've done terrible things." The man whimpered. "But I can make amends now. Harry is the last of the Potter line and I owe him a life debt."

"It's a little late now." Ron mumbled his voice thick with sorrow.

"No, I can bring him back." Pettigrew murmured pulling out his wand.

"Pettigrew I will kill you right here if you do anything to him." Sirius warned.

"He's already dead, what more harm could I possibly do?" Wormtail questioned scathingly. "I Peter Pettigrew here by fulfill my life debt to Harry James Potter as the last of the Ancient House of Potter by giving my life in exchange for the return of his."

A bright glow surrounded Harry and as Pettigrew fell lifeless to the ground Harry's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly and muttered. " LeStrange."

Before anyone could say a word or even stop him Harry was on his feet running in the direction the Deatheaters had disappeared in like he had been hit by a stinging curse rather than having been dead for the past several minutes.

The group wasted no time in chasing after him bringing Pettigrew's body with them. This would be the proof Sirius needed to be declared innocent and a free man again.

By the time they caught up with Harry in the Atrium there were two battles raging. One between Dumbledore and Voldemort himself, the second and by far the most interesting was the one Between Harry and Bellatrix.

The crazed woman was firing everything in her arsenal at the teen but he was dancing around and dodging everything she threw at him. Hermione just smiled she had been the one who was helping him train in the room of requirement as well as covering for him during his other training sessions.

She didn't know everything he was capable of but she was aware of quite a bit of it. Hermione had also been the one to suggest learning the art of capoeira, a Brazilian form of martial arts mixed with dance. to his exercise routine.

Harry knelt down low to the ground to avoid a nasty purple spell and fired a reducto at Bellatrix's ankle at the same time as the woman stumbled Harry fired two spells in quick succession. First conjuring a red tail boa then turning Bellatrix into a enticing rabbit. A quick lunge from the snake and a small squeal later and Bellatrix was no more.

Voldemort had turned just in time to see what had transpired and fired a powerful stunner at the headmaster knocking him backwards into the wall. He advanced on Harry wand drawn, stopping when several of the fireplaces in the atrium flared to life and the minister of magic and several of his employees arrived.

"Good Day Minister." Voldemort greeted with a sneer before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"He. He. He is back!" Minister Fudge stuttered. "And with Sirius Black." He added before promptly fainting.

"What are Sirius' chances of being cleared?" Harry asked sitting across from Headmaster Dumbledore. They had arrived back from the ministry and Madame Pomfrey had fretted and worried over the students who had been involved. Of course after she had healed the cut on Harry's forehead and was about to release him Ron opened his mouth and told Pomfrey about Harry's death and Pettigrew bringing him back.

After which the Mediwitch demanded he stay longer and go through several more tests to make sure he was fine.

"With the vial of memories they found in Peter's robe pocket and the existence of a body to prove Sirius was telling the truth all those years ago, I'd say it's a very good possibility he will be cleared." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, you were the one that made Pettigrew secret keeper, why didn't you stand up for Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"I tried Harry, believe me I tried. I didn't hold as much power then as I do now. Sirius was a Black and they were known to be a dark family. The Minister at that time threatened to throw me into Azkaban along with Sirius if I didn't keep quiet." Dumbledore explained with a sigh knowing the intelligent wizard before him wasn't yet done with questioning.

"Okay so when it happened there was nothing you could do but why not after you began to gain more support and a higher political position?"

"By the time I made it to a level where I had any pull, nothing short of Pettigrew's body would even convince anyone with the power to do anything to listen to me." Dumbledore smiled weakly at the teen at the time Dumbledore had thought he had been doing the right thing for everyone it wasn't until his later years he began to realize 'for the greater good' was really 'for the greater Dumbledore'.

Placing Harry with the Dursley's and not checking on him had been his biggest mistake to date. Ever since the teen had come out and admitted to the abuse he suffered up until his eleventh birthday and every summer after, at the beginning of the year.

Dumbledore vowed to change that. He was going to start thinking about what would be good for everyone not just him.

"If he is freed will I get to go live with him instead of the Dursley's?" Harry had a hopeful look on his face.

"We will have to see what the conditions are I'm afraid." Dumbledore smiled apologetically. "But I will personally make sure you never return to the Dursley's. I'm sorry I never checked on you there Harry. Minerva actually told me not to place you there. I thought it would be for the best."

Harry nodded finally accepting the Headmaster's explanations.

"Now I have a few questions for you Harry." Dumbledore leaned forward in interest. "You certainly handled yourself well against Bellatrix as did your friends from what I've seen and been told. I know Dolores Umbridge wasn't a great teacher, Is there something you would like to share with me?"

"Well you know about the defense club Hermione, Ron and I formed. I taught everyone willing to learn all I could to defend themselves." Harry blushed a little talking about it and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I figured as much for them. But what about you my boy? Those spells and avoidance tactics were well above your age group and skill level. Have you been training with someone as well?"

"Hermione and I have been working together. Sometimes with Ron but more often than not I train on my own in the room of requirements. I know I will need to face Voldemort eventually and I want to be ready when that happens." Harry had a fierce look of determination on his face and Dumbledore had one last question.

"How did you know about the Prophecy?"

"I didn't." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Then how did you know you would be responsible for taking Voldemort down?" Dumbledore asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sir, No offense but I'm not stupid. I just act like it to throw people off." Harry replied with a Slytherin smirk. "You'll excuse me sir, My friends will be waiting." With that Harry dismissed himself and left the office.

A few days later the Daily Prophet issued a special addition delivered to the students at breakfast.

_**The-Boy-Who-Lived, Not lying after all...**_

_After a brutal battle at The Ministry of Magic Minister Fudge himself can attest to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_There is no word right now as to how or why the Battle in sued but Harry Potter along with a few other Hogwarts students were able to hold off the attack until Auror forces could arrive._

_Though many of the Deatheaters were able to escape,several weren't so lucky. Lucius Malfoy is now in Ministry custody, Bellatrix Lestrange met her end through a clever bit of transfiguration on Harry Potter's part and The body of Peter Pettigrew was brought forward. As everyone knows Pettigrew was believed to be dead, murdered by Sirius Black._

_Black will now be given a trial where all evidence will be presented. The trial is scheduled for later today at the Ministry._

_We here at the Prophet would like to offer our apologies to Mr. Harry Potter for the slander this paper has previously brought against him._

_Dana Puck_

_Chief Editor_

The article was run on the front page under a picture of Harry looking irritated. Probably one of Colin Creevey's photo attacks. The rest of the paper was based around how to keep yourself and your family safest with the return of Voldemort as well as a little bit of history and how the last war had panned out.

Harry read the front page before scoffing and balling the paper up. Hermione eyed him with concern as he got up and stomped out of the hall to get ready for Sirius' trial.

Remus accompanied the golden trio to Sirius' trial, as all of them had been in the shrieking shack the night Peter Pettigrew had returned to Voldemort and it was likely they would be asked to testify.

The group entered the court room and took their seats Harry recognized the room as the one he had been tried in for his underage magic use.

Snape was there as was Professor Dumbledore, Amelia Bones was to preside over the trial. A group of dementors led Sirius into the room and Remus had to keep a hold on Harry's arm when the soul sucking guards continued to stand close to Sirius as the chair came to life and chains locked him in.

Remus then had to threaten to remove the teen from the room if he didn't calm down when Dolores still looked rather frazzled from her encounter with the centaurs, leaned over to the witch next to her and whispered, "I don't care what evidence they have. The man is guilty."

Harry finally sat back with a huff smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of his new crimson robes, Hermione was also wearing a new set of robes in a deep midnight blue. Ron glared at both of them because he had been forced to wear his school robes, The Weasley's couldn't afford to by new robes for the trial.

"Ladies and Gentleman, If you could please take your seats the trial of Sirius Orion Black is about to begin." Amelia Bones announced. There was a sound of shuffling feet and the room fell silent. "Sirius Black, You have agreed to be tried under Veritaserum is that correct?"

"Yes," Sirius replied simply while an auror Harry didn't recognize stepped forward to administer the potion. After a moment Sirius got a glazed over look in his eyes and Amelia spoke again.

"State your name please,"

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the ancient and most noble house of Black." Sirius replied the distaste for his title clearly evident on his face.

"Sirius Black you are charged with giving information on the Potter family whereabouts to You-Know-Who, The murder of Peter Pettigrew along with twelve Muggles, Breaking the statute of secrecy by performing magic in a muggle neighborhood at the time of the homicide in question, and more recently breaking out of Azkaban Prison. How do you plead to these charges Mr. Black?"

Sirius gave a deep sigh. "Not guilty to selling out the Potter's. They were my best friends, I wasn't their secret keeper. Albus Dumbledore and I felt that I would be too obvious of a choice for the role so we switched it to Peter Pettigrew.

I did not kill Pettigrew, When I found out James and Lily had been killed I went after him to confront him. When he saw me he started yelling that I had betrayed the Potters. He cut his finger off and blew half the street apart before he turned into his animagus and disappeared into the sewer. Up until a few nights ago he was alive.

The only thing I am guilty of is escaping from Azkaban Prison, But as I am innocent I should have never been there to begin with." Sirius finished snidely and Umbridge snorted in disgust. The thing that bothered Harry was that she wasn't the only one who didn't seem to believe his story.

Albus Dumbledore was called to testify next and he admitted that the secret keeper had indeed been switched to Pettigrew.

The next part of the trial however was the worst for Harry. They brought forward the vial of memories.

that had been found in Pettigrew's robe pocket. They were placed into a pensieve that was somehow connected to the magical equivalent of a muggle projector so that everyone in the room could see them.

"_My Lord, I have been made secret keeper. I can take you to them." Peter knelt at Voldemort's feet trembling._

"_Very good wormtail. Perhaps you will be of use to me after all." The snake faced bastard fingered his wand a moment. "Leave me. I must prepare."_

That memory swirled out of focus for a moment before another took its place.

_The street was dark accept for the street lights, Children in costumes ran down the sidewalk laughing ringing doorbells for candy and surprises. A few stopped to look at Voldemort and his followers as they appeared on the street before running away. _

_Pettigrew pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the man. He read it before passing it around and after a moment they headed forward breaking easily through the meager wards that had been placed._

_Voldemort entered first Pettigrew stayed behind listening to his school friends battle for their lives. After a bright flash of green light flooded down from the upstairs window he let out a shuddering sigh and started to enter the house. James lay broken at the base of the stairs his eyes open and glassy._

_Pettigrew went up the stairs towards the nursery another bright flash of light flashed into the hallway followed by what sounded like an explosion. Pettigrew took off at a run towards the end of the hall and the nursery, upon entering he found Lily slumped against the crib her lifeless eyes staring at him._

_Baby Harry was standing up in his crib with a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face._

_Lord Voldemort was lying on the floor a few feet away from Lily. He was dead._

_Pettigrew had taken the gamble of a lifetime and he had lost. But it wasn't too late to save himself. The wards had fallen when Voldemort entered them ignoring the other deatheaters swarming into the room Pettigrew apparated out of the wrecked house._

Harry didn't think he could stand to see much more after that memory began to change into another. He already felt as though that morning's breakfast was going to make a reappearance. Tears were sliding freely down his cheeks and Hermione had reached over to grasp his hand. He hadn't noticed but his breath had become hitched and sporadic and the witch was afraid he was going to have a panic attack.

"You don't have to watch this Harry." She whispered. "I'll wait in the hall with you."

Harry shook his head as the next memory played.

"_Pettigrew!" Sirius' dark imposing form stomped towards the small trembling man. The street was lined with muggles who all stopped to see what was going on._

_This was the chance Pettigrew had been waiting for, Aurors looking for Sirius popped into the street and Pettigrew began screaming at the top of his lungs. "Black betrayed them! Black betrayed the Potters!" Before slicing off his finger with a hiss and casting a blasting hex._

_Pettigrew then transformed into a rat and fled to the sewer._

The next memory was the night in the shrieking shack and a few more random ones showed Pettigrew's return to Voldemort and his assistance in putting the man back into a body leading all the way up to the night in the graveyard when Cedric Diggory was killed.

After the memories played out Amelia called out. "Harry Potter, could you please come to the stand please."

Harry stood up his whole body shaking. "My deepest apologies." He choked out. "But could I please have a moment?"

Without waiting for an answer he fled the room leaning against the cold stone wall in the ante chamber. Sobs wracking his body. He had just witnessed one of his worst nightmares all over again on top of having to witness his parent's deaths.

He allowed himself to slide to the floor hugging his knees to his body he willed the tears to stop but continued to shake. After a moment Remus joined him with a concerned look on his face.

"Amelia is going to take Ron and Hermione's testimonies first, will you be okay to go up?" The werewolf asked sitting down next to him hugging the teen to his side.

"I'll be okay Moony," Harry sighed relishing in the comfort the man was giving him. "It was just a lot to take in."

Remus nodded and they fell into silence. They stayed that way until Kingsley came to call Harry in.

"Harry James Potter, You were witness not only to You-Know-Who's return but also to the fact the Peter Pettigrew was still alive, Is that correct?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry nodded. "Pettigrew had been living in the Gryffindor boy's dorm in disguise as Ron Weasley's pet rat. Apparently he had been living that way with the Weasley's for quite some time. He was Percy Weasley's rat before Ron got him."

"This boy is a pathological liar!" Umbridge remarked. "Percy Weasley is a valued employee of the Ministry, he would never harbor a deatheater!"

"You misunderstood me." Harry sneered . "I said he was disguised as a rat. I do not believe any of the Weasley's would have kept him willingly if they had known. And you have already made it clear you think I'm a liar." Harry held up his hand allowing the light to hit the scar on his hand 'I must not tell lies.' read clearly by anyone close enough to see it.

Amelia looked at Umbridge in shock for a moment. "We will be discussing this matter further." She promised. "However we must continue with the case at hand. Could you tell us in your own words what happened that night?"

Harry went through the story of Ron chasing 'Scabbers', Sirius dragging him into the tunnel under the whomping willow tree, Remus finding them, knocking Snape out, Seeing Scabbers forced to turn into Pettigrew, and his own insistence of taking Pettigrew back to the castle rather than killing him.

Harry still blamed himself for the rat's escape but if he hadn't he wouldn't be alive now. Amelia asked him about that too, foolishly.

What was he supposed to remember he had been dead, and he hadn't told anyone about what had happened while he was dead. He wanted to keep those memories to himself.

Finally Amelia and a few others had finished with him and brought Remus up. His story didn't differ much from Harry's and after a bit they were satisfied and called Severus Snape to give his story.

Remus insisted they return to the school before Snape even got started. Harry wouldn't be easy to control if Snape said anything condemning and that just wasn't what they needed. He could see the headlines now "Boy who lived attacks teacher in courtroom."

Harry argued about wanting to see the trial through to the end but Moony was firm on his decision and before long they were back at the school tumbling out of the headmaster's fireplace.

Ron stomped out of the room ahead of them with one last scathing glare at Harry and Hermione.

"What's his problem now?" Harry snapped getting fed up with Ron's jealousy issues.

"He thinks you've sold out his family by admitting who's pet Scabbers was." Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "He's mad at me too though I said the same thing as you." She shrugged as they made their way towards the common room.

"Well what was his story? He was just chasing a random rat through the grass for a bit of fun?" Harry demanded.

"No actually, He told them Crookshanks drug him in." Hermione pursed her lips.

"What a prat." Harry sneered. They finished the walk to the tower in silence and as soon as they entered and spotted Ron playing chess with Seamus in front of the fireplace Harry mumbled. "I'm going to go pack." and disappeared off to the common room.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked Hermione.

"You," She snapped stomping off to the girl's dorm.

The next mornings newspaper headline read.

_Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges_

_The trial of one Sirius Orion Black which took place yesterday evening acquitted the man previously charged with The murders of twelve muggles and the murder of Peter Pettigrew, of all charges._

_After several testimonies that all pointed away from Black's involvement as well as Pettigrew's body being brought forward after the battle at the ministry earlier this week, Black was offered an apology on behalf of the ministry and given full legal rights to the head of the house of Black and all properties and fortunes included there in._

_Harry Potter, who was present at the trial may have to take a step down. It looks like Sirius Black has just taken the position of most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world._

The paper slid from Harry's lap to the compartment floor with a light thump causing Harry to jerk awake. He hadn't had much sleep the night before worrying about Sirius and where he was going to go when the train reached the platform.

Dumbledore had promised Harry he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's but no other option had been brought forward.

"Harry did you sleep at all last night?" Hermione asked putting her book in her lap.

Ron and Ginny looked up from where they were playing exploding snap on the other side of the compartment.

"A little." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Not much though."

"Why don't you stretch out and take a nap for a little while." Hermione offered conjuring a pillow placing it in her lap.

Harry glanced over where Ron and Ginny had gone back to their game and with a shrug stretched out across the seat with his head in Hermione's lap. She picked her book back up in one hand and began to run her fingers through raven locks with the other.

Not long after Harry had drifted off to sleep Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione looked up at her.

"If you want I can take your place while you do your rounds." She smiled sweetly.

"It's okay Gin, My shift is covered." Hermione smiled back though a little skeptically. She knew the red headed witch had other things in mind than just taking her place so she could patrol the train.

"Are you sure Mione'?" Ron questioned standing to stretch. "You've been sitting there a while. Don't you need to stretch your legs?" He winked as he made his way toward the door.

"I'm fine Ron, There is no need to risk waking him. Go stretch your own legs." Hermione replied picking her book back up ending the conversation.

The siblings gave each other a pointed look both realizing all they were going to accomplish would be to irritate the bushy haired witch and left the compartment together in a huff, The train ride went on and Harry continued to sleep peacefully. As the skies darkened outside the train and they neared the final stretch to the station Hermione ran a cautious hand down the side of Harry's face.

The teen woke with a start grabbing her wrist tightly, Emerald orbs stared up into chocolate brown for a moment before he released his hold on her wrist.

'A person's Eyes are a window to their soul.' was the only thing Hermione could think of in that moment. Harry's eyes were an endless pool of hurt, love, pride, and despair. She almost told her biggest secret in that moment, A secret she had kept since her second year on Halloween.

She almost told the-Boy-Who-Lived exactly how she felt about him, how gut wrenching fear and hopelessness had filled her when he had fallen in the department of ministries.

Just as she began to open her mouth Harry sat up a slight blush on his cheeks. "Where are Ron and Ginny?" He questioned running his fingers through his hair making it stand on end worse than usual.

"They left not long after you fell asleep and haven't been back yet." She replied simply trying not to stare when Harry stood and stretched, his shirt raising revealing a few inches of tone stomach.

"Oh, Sorry. I wasn't trying to start any issues between you and Ron." He muttered.

"Me and Ron?" Hermione asked confused. "Oh! Me and... You thought. No. No most definitely not." she laughed. "I would date Malfoy before I would date Ron."

"At least Malfoy has some table manners." Harry grinned sitting back down next to her. They sat joking around as to why Malfoy would be better or worse boyfriend material than Ron a few minutes longer until the red head came back to the compartment with Ginny right behind him.

"Hey Rye' you look better." Ginny purred placing herself in Harry's lap. Harry resisted the urge to throw her in the floor and tell her never to call him that again and instead stood placing her on the seat next to Hermione and began collecting his trunk from the luggage rack.

Ignoring the youngest Weasley's pouty face Harry said his goodbyes and exited the train and stepped out into the muggle world. As Harry had feared Vernon Dursley was waiting for him on the other side.

"Good year?" Vernon asked as Harry approached.

Harry felt his jaw hit the floor before he was able to choke out. "Fine Uncle Vernon."

"That's good. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you." Vernon nodded stepping forward to grab Hedwig's cage. The man hadn't made it two steps before Harry had flipped his wand down out of an invisible holster on his wrist.

"Who the hell are you and where is Vernon Dursley?" Harry hissed, wind blew through the terminal like an invisible train had pulled into the nearest gate as he dug the wand into the fat where his uncle's throat should be.

Vernon looked ready to piss himself by the time a duo of laughter echoed out of a dark alcove and Remus and Sirius stepped out.

"Put your wand down before someone sees you Pup." Sirius choked out between barking laughter.

"Pay up Padfoot, I told you he had Lily's temper." Remus chuckled before turning to Vernon.

"Thank you sir for playing along, now if you would kindly sign the paper." Remus grinned broadly producing an official looking parchment in front of Vernon.

With a scowl the man with no neck signed the paper and held out his pudgy hand. Remus examined the paper carefully and nodded at Sirius who placed a wad of cash into Vernon's outstretched fingers.

"Now Harry if you could sign as well right below your Uncle." Remus turned to him.

Harry eyed the Marauder's for a moment distrustfully because Remus had the paper folded over so Harry couldn't see what he was signing.

Then again Vernon seemed to be okay after signing so with a mental shrug Harry signed the paper. There was a warm glow and a heavy silver ring bearing the Black family seal appeared on his finger as the paper disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"There will be no going back on this you hear." Vernon muttered. "He's your problem now."

"Wouldn't dream of returning him you pig of a man." Sirius straightened up and glared at the portly man.

"Padfoot? Moony? What is going on?" Harry asked looking at the ring on his finger.

"I just adopted you pup!" Sirius exclaimed brightly. "You are now Harry Potter-Black. Or Harry Black-Potter. Whichever you prefer."

Vernon scoffed and waddled away to return home and inform Petunia they would never have to put up with the boy again.

Harry stood there looking confused for a moment before speaking again. "You did what?" He demanded.

Sirius flinched this wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. "I'm sorry Harry I thought you would be happy about it. I should have asked you first."

"You're right. You should have asked me first." Harry replied seriously before his face lit up in a smile. "Thank you!" He then launched himself at Sirius hugging the man.

Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around Harry returning the hug. "Now that was more what I was expecting. What do you want to do first? Go home or go to Diagon Alley?"

"Depends, Where is home? And what is in Diagon Alley?" Harry questioned.

"Home right now is Black Manor. If there is one of your properties you would rather stay at we can. Diagon Alley would be to go shopping as you and Moony both need new clothes. I'm tired of seeing you in your cousins cast offs." Sirius crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"My properties? What properties?" Harry asked his eyes going wide.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. "Perhaps we should go home for now." Remus suggested. Sirius agreed and the group left the station and turned into an alley to apparate to Black Manor.

They arrived in a very comfortable sitting room with polished wood panel walls and dark green plush couches around a rough stone fireplace.

Harry and Remus both sat on the couch while Sirius paced in front of the empty fireplace. "Last year when you turned fifteen did you hear your parents and grandparents wills?" Sirius asked.

"No, I didn't even know they had wills." Harry shook his head confused for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"So you don't know anything about your inheritance?" Remus asked.

"What inheritance?" Harry's eyes jetted from Sirius to Remus to see who would answer.

Sirius sat down in a chair facing the raven haired teen. "Harry, Tell me what you know about yourself and your parents."

Harry rolled his eyes ticking off on his fingers. "My father was a pure blood wizard named James Potter. My mother was a muggle born witch named Lily Evens. My name is Harry Potter I have been attending Hogwarts school since I was eleven using the money from the vault left to me by my parents. My Best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I want to be an auror when I graduate, and according to some stupid prophecy I'm going to be the one to defeat Voldemort. What is this all about!" Harry bellowed exasperated.

Sirius stood and began pacing again, "I'm sorry Harry I thought you knew. I mean you should have been told last year. If I'd known you didn't know I would have told you."

"Told me what Sirius?" Harry demanded. Sirius turned to look at him seeming to realize he had been rambling. He moved to sit down again.

"Let's start with the easy part first shall we." Sirius sighed. "The vault you've been using for school is just that, A school fund. You're inheritance is vast. The Potter's are one of the wealthiest families in existence. You should have received your vaults on your fifteenth birthday."

"Vaults? As in plural? What other vaults would I get aside from the Potter vaults?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, James would never tell us, he said he didn't want us to think any differently of him." Remus shrugged.

"Anyway, back to the point." Sirius looked thoughtful a moment. "You should have received all of that already because you can rightfully claim any Lordships you are eligible for on you next birthday when you turn sixteen."

"Okay so now in addition to being famous I get to deal with being rich and titled too." Harry leaned back into the couch with a sigh. Just something else to bring him more attention than he wanted. "What's the hard part?"

Sirius and Remus both looked uneasy finally Remus sat forward clasping his hands together. "Harry, your mom wasn't a muggle and James wasn't a pure blood."

**AN- Thanks for reading everyone. If you didn't read the top note please read this one. I am looking for a beta and I apologize for any and all mistakes. I went through and tried to correct them all. **

**I hope you enjoyed this if you would like to read more please add or review. No I am not a writer who holds chapters hostage for reviews but I do like to know if anyone is actually reading and enjoying the story.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
